devouring_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Xuanyuan
Karakter Utama “Fighting, to fight against people, to fight against the world, to fight against the heavens. To fight for whatever you believe is true happiness.” Techniques – Yellow Class (Huang) – Black Class (Xuan) – Earthly Class (Di,) – Heaven Class (Tian) – Xian Class (Xian) – Deity Class (Shen) – Tao Class (Tao) Techniques are divided into stars which correlates to their power. I.e one-star heaven class technique. ''- The Heavenly Dragon with Burning Scales '(Chapter 5) * ''Origin -''' Yin Zhenluo'' * A Tian Class skill '' which helps open Spiritual Pores to become a cultivator.(Skin Refining) * (Fighter/ Combat Realm) '''- The Five Taloned Dragon (Chapter 12)'' * ''Origin -'Yin Zhenluo * A Tian Class skill ''which helps absorb Qi into your muscles in order to enhance the strength of your body.(Flesh Refining) * (For Warrior Realm) * The moves learned turns spiritual qi to fighter qi which would then enter the body to refine flesh and strengthen body. * Is a part of a sacred instrument to purify flesh. * 'Moves' * 'Heavenly Dragon Walk - '''Movement Technique * Heavenly Dragon Revealed - Offensive Technique'' * ''Killing Talons of Heavenly Dragon - Offensive Technique'' ''- Devouring Technique (Chapter 15)'' * This yellow class, but it could become a tao class technique.But one have to keep devouring in order to achieve that. Not everyone can learn it, only the body born of all creation. ''- The Heavenly Dragon (Chapter 27)'' "The Heavenly Dragon" was way to refine bone also a fighting art with incredible power. His bones now contained the scent of dragons. ''Skills: * Bone Crushing Fist - The technique taught him the weakest points of the human body. It also taught him how to reconstruct bones after breaking them. * Fist of the Heavenly Dragon * Heavenly Dragon Descent * Dragon of the Flying Clouds * Heavenly Dragon's Tail * Heavenly Dragon's Reverse * Heavenly Dragon's Pearl * Heavenly Dragon Surging into the Sky * The Heavenly Dragon Refining Marrows * Heavenly Dragon Breaking Ground * Heavenly Dragon Swinging Tail ''- The Heavenly Dragon's Long Strike '(Chapter 36) "''The Heavenly Dragon's Long Strike" was way to refine Veins also a fighting art with incredible power. * Heavenly Dragon’s Burning Veins - '''Way to refine Veins * ''Heavenly Dragon Swims - Movement Technique'' * ''Heavenly Dragon's Mountain * Heavenly Dragon’s Head Strike - It was the most powerful move in the Heavenly Dragon’s long strike'' * Heavenly Dragon Swinging Tail * Heavenly Dragon’s Pierce ''- The Book of Acquisition (Chapter 48)'' ''- Book of Black Water (Chapter 118)'' * Refine Kidneys ''-Book of Royal Fire (Chapter 118)'' * Refine Heart * a set of seven-star heaven class techniques * Might help become Xian and turn this skill to Xian Class skill from Heaven Class ''- Book of Golden Xian (Chapter 118)'' * Refine Lungs * Have the power to pierce any defense ''-Book of Earth (Chapter 118) ''-Book of Green Wood '(Chapter 118) ''-Armour of Earthly Graphite (Chapter)'' ''-Helmet of Rain Wood'' ''- Jade Pendant of Five Elements'' ''-Armour of Devour (Chapter 166 )'' Equipment / Items – Sacred Instrument – Spiritual Class Instrument – Earth Class Instrument – Heaven Class Instrument Within each class, they are divided in 4 ranks: Lower rank, middle rank, upper rank, top rank Main Equipment -''Rusty Black Dagger (Chapter 1)'' * Requires Body of All Creation to be 100% effective * Absorbs Blood Essence and Qi of others this blade stabs and absorbs it in to the body. * (It distributes the gains to Greed and Black Egg and himself.) * Super Sharp and so far pierced through everything. * Has a weapon spirit called Greed. * He was with his original master the Devouring Emperor. * He has incredible knowledge. * Greed used the soul-merging spell to merge his soul to Mc's body. * In the beginning, he took his fighter qi to recover himself but in the process slowed down Mc's progress * Appears every once in a while but than leaves and only comes after qi is collected for him and he is recovered. * ''-Poison Snake Whip''' (Chapter 9)'' * Paralysis/poison ''-''Fire Dragon Scales ''(Chapter 12)'' * Better Armor * The Five Taloned Dragon ''inscribed on it. ''-''Pearl of Heavenly Fighters (Chapter 13) * Help with training by accelerating the transformation of Spiritual Qi to fighter Qi by a hundred fold. Whenever one carries the Pearl on them, a day of training is equal to training for a hundred days. ''-''Sword of Swimming Dragons (Chapter 15) ''- Spacial Ring '(Chapter 15) -Cloud Helmet * Upper rank spiritual instrument. The protective spell on it gave fairly good protection to the wearer. -Armour of Floating Clouds * Upper rank spiritual instrument. The armor could deflect the strength from incoming attacks and gave wonderful protection to the body. -Boots of Flying Clouds * The wearer could climb a rocky mountain as if the terrain was flatland and have no restrictions. It’s of great help when hunting enemies or running away from attacks. -The Jade Pendant of Clear Heart * Whoever carried it would not be confused by illusions or spells. They would be able to keep a clear mind at all times. -Dragon Stepping Boots Side Equipment/ not used anymore ''-The Record of the East '(Chapter 20) * Author: Head of School of Yueha * There was an explanation for each realm. * And other land info. * And pretty much info of everything basic and important. ''-'' ''Bracelet of devouring (Chapter 22) * This is one of the keys to the Palace of Devouring left by the emperor. There are incredible treasures hidden in the palace. If one can open it, one will definitely be able to resume the glory that used to conquer the whole world of martial arts.(Inheritance of Devouring Emperor) Power Level *1 Emperor/True Dragon Power = 10000 dragons *Emperor class fighters’ power is divided into seven ranks — red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue and purple. The highest is purple, and that man was the weakest of the emperor class, the red rank ~ ~ Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human